Arnold as Cupid
Arnold as Cupid is an episode of Hey Arnold!. Synopsis After Oskar and Suzie split up, Oskar lives with Arnold, and Arnold has to get them back together before Oskar drives him crazy. Plot Oskar and Suzie are arguing again. This time Suzie is fed up with it and throws Oskar out. After knocking on doors throughout the boarding house, he goes to Arnold's room asking Arnold if he can stay. Although Arnold tells him that he doesn't like that idea, Oskar pretends to have fallen asleep in Arnold's bed in order to force his hand. The next morning, Oskar surprises Arnold with bringing him breakfast to his bed (which he had taken away from Ernie). However, Arnold discovers that it's already 10:30 in the morning, as Oskar had turned off Arnold's alarm to avoid being awoken. After Arnold comes home from school, he is planning on studying for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, he finds Oskar playing (or at least trying to play) his saxophone. Despite Arnold telling him firmly to practice on another day, Oskar blatantly insists that Arnold should study on another day instead. The following day, Arnold comes home after a bad test and again finds Oskar in his room. This time, he is standing at his desk, messily cutting fruits to make smoothies. Later, 2 friends of his, Vic and Morrie, come over to play cards. Since Oskar loses all of his money, he bets Arnold's CD-player which he — of course — loses as well. Arnold has had enough: He is going to bring both Oskar and Suzie back together again in order to get his room back. First, he tells Suzie that Oskar wants to invite her to a dinner on the roof under the starry sky. After hesitating a bit, Suzie agrees to meet him. Then, Arnold manages to convince Oskar as well. At the dinner, Oskar and Suzie start disputing again. During the dance, Oskar steps onto the feet of his wife so often that she needs to cool them. After that, Arnold is about to serve the dessert:two cherry tarts. But, he trips over Suzie's shoes and drops one tart into the tub in which Suzie is cooling her feet. Ignoring Arnold's advice to give the remaining tart to Suzie, Oskar eats it up all alone. So, an enraged Suzie tells him off “That's it, Oskar. You’re never gonna change. You don’t care about anyone but yourself.” and abandons him again. After Oskar asks Arnold what that was all about, Arnold angrily tells Oskar off “She’s right. You don’t care about anyone but yourself.” and departs. This left Oskar to think about his actions. In the morning, Oskar explains to Arnold that he will move out of the boarding house. Suzie catches him right before he leaves. She wants to give him some money so that he won't have to leave empty-handed. But surprisingly, Oskar rejects her offer. Suzie is amazed that Oskar appears to have thought of someone else before himself for the first time in his life. She forgives him and Oskar moves back in. External links *Discussion of this episode in Hey Arnold! Rewatch community on LiveJournal Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes in need of a transcript Category:Episode where Oskar thinks of others before himself Category:Episodes where Oskar think of others before himself